mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Natsuko Kuwatani
|birthplace = Tokyo Japan|nationality = Japanese|occupation = seiyū|active = 1998-present|status = Active|Agent = I'm Enterprise}} is a seiyū who currently works for I'm Enterprise as of March 1, 2008. Roles Animation 1998 * Miscellaneous Girl A in Kare Kano 2001 * Rabbit in Kokoro Library * Karen in Sister Princess * Kirala Mitsuboshi in Najica Blitz Tactics 2002 * Tweedledee in Kiddy Grade * Himiko Kudo in GetBackers (reprises this role in subsequent GB drama CDs) 2003 * Fiore in Chrono Crusade * Fafaru in Scrapped Princess * Rei Otonashi in The World of Narue * Miscellaneous Schoolgirl C in Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch * Alister Agrew in Last Exile * Izumiko Murasaki in D.C. ~Da Capo~ and Da Capo Season 2 2004 * Lilica Stacy in Girls Bravo * Silvia in Viewtiful Joe * Koi Chigusa in Futakoi * Arf in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha * Shima in InuYasha * Suiseiseki in Rozen Maiden 2005 * Yue Ayase in Negima!: Magister Negi Magi * Alicia in He Is My Master * Kasha Maverick in SoltyRei * Chromia in Transformers: Cybertron * Koi Chigusa in Futakoi Alternative 2006 * Chiroro in Sgt. Frog * Yaya Nanto in Strawberry Panic! * Ryōko Asakura in The Melancholy of Haruhi SuzumiyaMaeda, Hisashi. "The Official Art of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya". (November 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 133-139. * Yue Ayase in Negima!? * Kanako Kasugazaki in Ouran High School Host Club * Tenkō in Shōnen Onmyōji 2007 * Maki in Seto no Hanayome * Lutecia, Auris Gaiz, Sette & Arf in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS * Kiyo in Jigoku Shōjo Futakomori * Himuro Fuu in Sketchbook ~full color'S~ 2008 * Sakura Ushikubo in Special A * Yue Ayase in Negima! Shiroki Tsubasa Ala Alba 2009 * Satomi Kanbara in Saki * Yue Ayase in Negima! Mo Hitotsu no Sekai * Tweedledee in Kiddy Girl-and 2010 * Ryōko Asakura in The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya * Kuwahara in Hidamari Sketch × Hoshimittsu OVA and Video Games * Kanako Urashima in Love Hina Again * Kasuga in Sengoku Basara * Eclair in La Pucelle: Tactics * Micaiah in Fire Emblem: Akatsuki no Megami * Dorothy Mistral and Henne Valkyria in Mugen no Frontier: Super Robot Wars OG Saga * Faintear Imitate in Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced * Kazuki Mishima in Memories Off 5 The Unfinished Film * Kazuki Mishima in Memories Off 5 the Animation Other work * Kuwatani is one half of the seiyū duo "coopee", along with Chiwa Saitō. In the Divine Design arc of the GetBackers drama CDs, her character does battle with the character voiced by Saito. * She's also part of the seiyu quartet "Prits", alongside Yumiko Kobayashi, Nana Mizuki and Hisayo Mochizuki. All four ladies voiced characters in the anime Sister Princess. * She has worked alongside Yuki Matsuoka a few times. ** In the Love Hina Again OVA, Matsuoka voices Kuro, a talking cat which is owned by Kanako Urashima (Kuwatani). ** In the Negima series, Matsuoka voices Evangeline McDowell, while Kuwatani voices Yue Ayase. ** In Getbackers, Matsuoka voices Madoka Otawa, while Kuwatani voices Himiko Kudo. ** In The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Matsuoka voices Tsuruya, while Kuwatani voices Ryōko Asakura. However, the two characters never interact, especially since, chronologically, Asakura leaves the story shortly before Tsuruya is even introduced. However, they do interact at one point in the omake anime web series Nyorōn Churuya-san. ** In Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Matsuoka voices Amy Limette, while Kuwatari voices Arf. * She and Sakura Nogawa have a sort of a rivalry in various roles such as Nanto Yaya and Okuwaka Tsubomi in Strawberry Panic, Michiru Mamiya and Ayumi Mamiya from Magikano and Suiseiseki and Hina Ichigo from Rozen Maiden References * Taniguchi, Hiroshi et al. "The Official Art of Canvas2 ~Nijiiro no Sketch~". (November 2006) Newtype USA. pp. 101-107. External links * Natsuko Kuwatani at the Seiyuu database * Natsuko Kuwatani at Anime News Network Category:1978 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Japanese female singers ar:ناتسكو كُواتاني es:Natsuko Kuwatani ko:구와타니 나쓰코 ja:桑谷夏子 tl:Natsuko Kuwatani zh:桑谷夏子 Category:I'm Enterprise Category:Arts Vision